The present invention pertains to a storage system having modular components and means for easily attaching accessories. Various modular storage systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,159,730 and 7,156,249 disclose foldable container units which can be connected to each other. The foldable container units in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,249 have a support base and panels which are interlocked using a latching mechanism to connect the panels. The foldable container in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,249 is vertically stackable and secured in their stacked position as Illustrated in FIG. 14, wherein members on the top surface of the bottom container engage with members on the bottom surface of the top container. The foldable container in U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,730 discloses side panels which are connected to the base. The side panels connect to the base at hinges, wherein hinge clips on the side panels engage with the hinge pins on the base. The container units in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,249 are also connectable horizontally via crate connection assemblies which use receiver sockets that receive connection links therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,170 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,960 illustrate different configuration of containers which can be connected together. U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,170 discloses containers which provides horizontal access to the containers (FIG. 3A), as well as containers with fabric pouches, which can be disposed in connection either on top of or on the bottom of (FIGS. 4-5) another type of storage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,790 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0166356 disclose connecting assemblies for joining modular storage units at the corner. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0166356, the connectors are used to connect a plurality of panels to form the modular storage unit, as well as to connect adjacent storage units horizontally or vertically. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,790, the connecting member has a circular walled periphery which engages with an arcuate slotted portion on each of the storage units. The connectors allow the storage units to be organized at various angles to adjacent storage units.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,780,026, 7,748,554, 7,621,421, and 6,276,550 disclose modular storage units with interlocking mechanisms on the surfaces of the storage containers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,421 discloses an insert for partitioning the storage units into compartments in accordance with the user's needs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,311,202, 5,339,976, 4,227,758 and 3,146,505 disclose modular storage units which can be connected to each other using a separate connecting device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,202 discloses that adjacent modular units are connected to each other by being connected via screws, to a common connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,976 discloses a plurality of storage units with protruding members with an opening through which a removable insertion can be disposed to join the storage units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,758 discloses a plurality of modular storage units which can be connected to each other by being connected to a common support frame or retaining member which provides channels that engage with the edge portions of the containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,505 discloses a plurality of storage units which can be connected at the corners of the storage units via a pin or clip member suitable for joining a plurality of adjacent corners.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide for the connection of storage units which use an insertion pin within a joined vertical groove, or use a vertical insertion pin through protruding members
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide modular storage units that may be configured as a unit suitable for the support of a golf bag, and other athletic equipment.